


Phenomenon

by Jericho Ghost (ensanguinedsoldier)



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensanguinedsoldier/pseuds/Jericho%20Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike Spiegel was nobody's pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> The final of my old fics transferred to AO3 for archival purposes. I wanted to express the scene that popped into my head when listening to ["Phenomena" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4YbIPqG5fY), but I couldn't do it any justice in story form. Therefore, here it is as a to-the-point drabble. Final section is Vicious and Julia, in case it's not as obvious as I hoped.

  
He was so raw, so innocent, so untainted. He was a young man with no worries, no regrets.  
  
Or so Julia had thought.  
  
Then she saw him in action, and she realized two very important (if not also frightening) things. First, his halo was an elaborate mirage created to disguise the murky darkness of his soul. And second, seeing him covered in blood and bruises did things to her that the sight of no other man ever had.  
  
Spike Spiegel was a beast - a ravenous, blood-thirsty, completely unhinged beast... She loved that about him.  
  


* * *

  
"Don't," she whispered, placing her hand over his. "You'll make it worse."  
  
"I can take care of myself."  
  
They were face to face, gaze to gaze, yet somehow worlds apart. She was an angel and he a demon, she clean and he covered in blood...  
  
He had that look in his eyes again, that dangerous look which made her breaths shallow and her defenses high.  
  
"You can't even remember to feed a fish."  
  
"So? I'm not a pet."  
  
There was the twitch in his eye, that lovely little sign of the beast within. (God, how she wanted him!) She grabbed the end of his tie and twisted it around her fist, lusty glimmer shining bright in her eyes.  
  
"Not _yet_ , you aren't."  
  
 _A leash? What kind of girl is this?_  
  
He dropped the washcloth and allowed a devilish smirk to form across his lips. There was only one way to find out.  
  
 _That's it, Spiegel. Show me what you've got._  
  
" _Never_ a pet." His hands found her hips and pulled her closer. She trembled in his grasp, but neither could tell whether she was afraid or aroused.  
  
"Mother never told me not to play with wild animals."  
  
"Famous last words..."  
  
She could taste the blood in his kiss - a gesture somehow violent and romanticized all the same. She ripped his shirt open; he shoved her against the basin...  
  


* * *

  
"What happened, Julia?"  
  
His fingers traced the scratches and bruises on her bare chest, eyes following the coincidental patterns. They almost seemed like...  
  
She pulled away before he could test the spacing against his hand; her cheeks flushed with obvious shame.  
  
 _The best night of my life. That's what happened._  
  
"Mother never told me not to play with wild animals."  
  
"What the hell kind of animal did you find?"  
  
 _Your best friend._  
  
"Oh, a... stray... cat. He was too beautiful to resist."

**Author's Note:**

> _They loved it, then shot it; the fastest went and got it._   
> _They stole it; they ease, ma. They hide it up their sleeves, ma._   
> _They hide it, they hide it..._


End file.
